Customary belts include a buckle, a belt blank secured with the buckle and a retaining member, sometimes referred to a belt loop, secured with the belt blank adjacent the buckle for retaining a portion of the belt blank issuing from the buckle upon belt buckling.
While the belt loop has found utilitarian use other than its above function, i.e., for indicating belt name and price, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,575, other utilitarian use is not known to have occurred.